A New Life for a Vixen
by Keckhs
Summary: When Sonic and co. meet a two-tailed vixen who seems to be running from someone, they decide to help her. But when a villain from her past shows his face, things begin to get complicated... (rating may raise in the future. R&R)


A/N: This is my first Sonic fan fiction. I'm kinda knew at this, but I think I wrote this story pretty well. Read and review, please-  
  
Oh, waitaminute. Have to say the disclaimer first.  
  
Disclaimer: I own NONE of the Sonic characters. They all belong to Sega. I only own my fan characters.  
  
The stars twinkled brightly in the midnight sky overhead, as the crescent moon cast down it's rays of moonlight through the dark branches of the forest oaks. A cool breeze blew by, carrying with it the smell of trees and water. Crickets chirping could be heard, breaking the stillness of the night. Nocturnal creatures scurried about on the cold, hard dirt of the forest floor. It seemed like an ordinary night, but if you thought that, you would be dead wrong.  
  
A figure, darkened by the shadows of trees, ran through the wild. It ran through a pile of autumn leaves, sending them everywhere. It passed below a ray of moonlight that was poking through the dense foliage above. As the figure passed, it's silhouette was illuminated. The creature appeared to be vulpine and small. Perhaps only a cub. But there was something about it that made you think it couldn't be a normal fox. It was the fact that it had multiple tails, two of which that were visible. Of course, it could have more that you just couldn't see. Perhaps the creature was a kitsune.  
  
The fox stopped to rest by a tree, panting hard. It leaned on the tree and looked around at it's surroundings, looking for any kind of hiding spot. Finding none, it continued onward.  
  
Moments later a beam of yellow light broke through the trees as shouts of men were heard. Many humans, as well as mobians, came into view near the tree the fox had just left. A man with a torch man pointed his flashlight in all directions. He scanned over one section of trail with the torch and began to move away from it. Suddenly, he shined his torch on the path once again as something caught his eye and pointed at the area of ground, shouting to the others. Several more shouts were heard as the group began to head down the dirt path.  
  
A cold breeze blew through the oaks and brush, chilling the young fox to the bone. The fox sniffed at the air, catching the fragrance of the trees the wind carried. The grasses, frozen solid, felt prickly against the fox's limbs, but it didn't care. It lay down in the tall grass, waiting for the men to pass by. It's breath came out as visible clouds, revealing how cold it was that night. The fox sat up, shivering, and peeked it's head out of the grasses, only to quickly pull it back in again and lay back down on it's stomach as the men ran through the area.  
  
The men remained for only minutes, but to the fox it seemed like hours. It stayed as quiet as possible, trying not to move so much as an inch. Finally, the group passed on, convinced that what they were looking for was not here. The fox waited until it could hear the noises of the men no longer, before letting a "Phew." escape it's breath. The fox sat up, then stood, letting it's head look out from above the grasses. It scanned it's surroundings cautiously, looking for any sign of life in the area. Finding no one, it made a courageous bolt in the direction opposite the group had taken.  
  
------  
  
It was morning. The birds were singing gloriously in the trees above. Autumn leaves fell from there branches, decorating the ground with red, orange, and yellow. The air was still chilled, as the sun had not been out long enough to warm it completely.  
  
A figure lay unnoticed beneath on the forest floor, a tree towering above her. A ray of sunlight cut through the forest roof, shinning down on the silhouette. The figure stirred slowly and sat up. It stretched it's arms and let out a yawn, before standing to observe it's surroundings. Upon standing, it became clear that this was the same fox-creature that had been seen the night before. It could now be seen that the creature was quite short, perhaps only a few feet in height.  
  
"How'd I get here?" The fox had a small, feminine voice. It gazed around, "Oh. I remember. Last night... oh, my head." The fox sat down and pulled it's knees to it's chest, all while holding a hand to it's forehead.  
  
Kitsune- A fox-like creature in japanese folklore that possesses multiple tails and, sometimes, powers of great magnitude.  
  
Well, what'd you think? I have a vague idea of this fic's story-line. This chapter was meant to give you a sense of what's going on. Sonic and co. will be in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated- 


End file.
